Where Do We Go From Here?
by Bolt Shaped
Summary: Swiftly turning the doorknob like he usually does, Draco entered the humble home of Hermione Granger. She should be glad he came around, or she might have married Weasley, well then again it was Weasley's fault that this all happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Well fuck me Harry Potter." The mug in his hand made contact with his lips, only to find his coffee hadn't cooled in the whole hour that Harry Bloody Potter had been speaking to him. Damn heating charms, damn secretary for being thoughtful. Damn a lot of things, but mostly damn Harry Potter.

Well of course, damn Hermione Granger as well.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't know you could handle it," The Boy Who Lived said as he shifted slightly uncomfortable with his situation. However he wasn't about to give Malfoy, or anyone for that matter the satisfaction to know he couldn't handle himself. So there he went, moving his glasses up to stop them from falling off completely, he regained his I'm-the-boy-who-saved-the-world-against-all-that-was-evil look. "What is this? You scared Malfoy?"

"Get out of my office Potter." _I should punch him in the scar_. "Really, who let you in here? I'm going to fire them."

"Please, do get off your high horse Malfoy. You don't think I could get into Gringotts without anyone asking any question?" The great Harry Potter exploited his powers.

"So what you're saying is that I could use a polyjuice potion, sneak into Gringotts and steal a whole load of money under your name, and no one would be the wiser?"

"Shut up Malfoy, that's not what I'm getting at. Will you do this or not? There's only a month 'til this is made public," He pleaded.

"Get out." Draco knew there was no way to get out of this, so why not make it harder for the dink to which he befriended during the war?

"I'll tell Hermione the plan then, glad to have you on board."

Damn it, he didn't say anything of the sorts. Now unfortunately for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words, well actually there was nothing he could say without insulting the mother of... oh fuck it. "There's no way she'll go for this, no way in hell. Besides why can't she just marry some other pureblood?"

Harry got up from his seat, shifting his glasses once again; he should really get that fixed. He didn't want to say this, he really didn't. So he was making his leave. But the door wouldn't budge. Damn Draco for being really damn good at magic.

"Well I'm waiting Potter, and an answer would be nice."

Some mumbles and grumbles could be heard from Harry along with some cursing. He needed the door opened yesterday! He was Harry bloody Potter; this door should open to his command... ok that was a little overboard, but still.

"What was that Potter?" Draco was now getting pretty impatient, and by dear Merlin he would get his answer. The only thing he wanted to hear from Potter's mouth since the damn man arrived in his office.

Harry sighed, he figured Draco would find out some way or another as to what he was basically conning him into. He really didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't want to say it, and now he was stalling.

"Oh for fuck sake, out with it already."

"You'll lose a lot of your rights with Cal. Probably all of them." There he said it, and now he was waiting for the cursing of his body. And when it didn't come, Harry had to turn around, he would rather see the curse coming than not he decided.

"You can leave now Potter."

Oh thank Merlin, he was getting out of there finally, and fast.

"And Draco, don't be late for dinner."

Well fuck him, he didn't know Harry was going to be there later as well, who else is the bloody witch invite over?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn Hermione Granger, damn her for all she's worth. Thank Merlin Harry got to him first, there was no way he was going to lose Cal. Not his pride and joy, he didn't see the boy enough as it was. None of this would have happened if his family just stayed loyal to the Dark Lord. If only life didn't have to suck for the twenty-three year old.

More or less, his family changed sides during the time of the war, and somewhere along those lines he became the first Death Eater to join the Golden Trio. That sure screwed him over, not in an overly horrible way, just a 'you're shitting me' kind of way. Who was to blame?

Hermione Granger.

The very woman's whose door he stood in front of now. His hands shaking with his nerves shot. He should not be nervous, what the hell was wrong with him? He has done this a million times and counting. Any time, any day, he would be at this exact doorstep. Screw work, he never really needed to be there anyways, which was way he left at the good ol' time of 3 o'clock.

Swiftly turning the doorknob like he usually does, Draco entered the humble home of Hermione Granger. She should be glad he came around, or she might have married Weasley, well then again it was Weasley's fault that this all happened.

"Daddy!" a boy of five years said, running up to Draco, correction, a boy that was five years and three months, with his father's looks and his mother's intellect.

"Cal!" Draco picked up his son swinging him in the air. Holding his son in his arms he asked, "How was your day?" What he really wanted to say was, 'How was that fucking muggle school your mom demanded you go to?' Then he would wait for his son to tell him that he didn't want to go there and that the other kids were mean. Then Draco would save the day and tell him, 'Well champ guess what you don't have to go anymore.' It would be grand, however fate had other plans.

"It was great! I made so many new friends, James is in my class! And Daddy, we had the bestest day ever." Oh yes Harry Potter worked fast when it came to having children. Those two spend the hours with each other very second that they can, and now they're going to school together? What has the world come to? Why had his son befriended that beast?

"Cal what did I tell you?" Sweet mother of pearl, it was her, the woman that had damned his life so completely that he couldn't even get away from her if he wanted to. And some days he really wanted to get away from her, like today.

Pouting the young boy said, "We didn't really do anything wrong... it was a joke. Daddy please tell mommy that it was a joke." Well he could not say no to the boy, but he wanted to know what the 'joke' was.

"And what was it that you did young mister?"

His question however wasn't answered by the boy but by the mother.

"Him and James put glue on Becky Puckles seat. I swear I don't know where they get it from," she glared at Draco to the best of her ability hoping he would feel it. "I had to go to the school talk to the principle who decided that it would be better that they start class next week when they're ready to learn. This was all twenty minutes after I dropped them off. I had to leave work Draco, and pick up two kids. Not one, but two. You know why? Because Harry was off doing who knows what, Pansy can't leave the house without assistance, and you! You wouldn't answer your damn phone. Why did you agree to get it if you weren't going to answer? And you weren't at the office either, so where the heck were you Draco?"

Well now he should not be telling a soul this, but he was with Harry, Ron, and Blaise all morning playing poker, talking about the woman in their lives. That was what they did every Monday morning, to have the week go by better, they bitched it out to each other.

"I was in a meeting," he said best to his lying ability, then turning to his son with a proud look on his face, "Did you really get kick out of school that fast?" His boy was sure to be in Slytherin if he kept this up.

"Don't encourage him Draco, and besides, you're late," the once bushy haired bucktoothed woman said.

By this time Draco had put his son down so he could go off and play, leaving him and Hermione Granger the only ones in the lobby.

"Excuse me? I was aware that dinner starts at six, it is now five twenty three. I would say I'm rather early."

"You know what I'm talking about Draco," her voice had calmed into a quite relaxing 'I'm disappointed in you' tone. "Cal was freaking out wondering where you were, you're usually here right after work. What's wrong?"

Draco figured she had the right to be a tad bit angry with him, after all he hadn't called to tell her he would be there later than usual. It wasn't fair, she knew him so well, but then again she did claim to be his best friend. Well it was now or never. As he reached into his pocket he started to kneel on the rug before Hermione. He flipped open the ring box as he reach for her hand. Draco never thought he could look lamer than he did in that moment.

"Hermione, will you," this was harder than he thought. "Marry me?"

"Yes! I win! Blaise you owe me fifty galleons!" Pansy squealed.

Since when did they have an audience? When in all that was holy did they start standing there? This was not how he planned it. How many people were in this friggin' house right now?

"She didn't say yes, so keep that baby in your belly a little longer Pansy," oh yes, Blaise sure had a way with words when it came to the pregnant.

"Well Hermione, I didn't know you two were dating, so..." the thing with Pansy was, was that she kind of trailed off into space when she was pregnant, not that she wasn't an airhead before, this was just a little more. "Uhm, yes, are you going to say yes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six years ago during the war, or what would have been their seventh year, each Malfoy made a choice. For Draco it was to get the hell out of there when he was told to identify the Golden Trio. "It might be." After what felt like years, Draco turned his back on everything that he believed. Draco got them all the hell out of the manor, with the unexpected help of his parents.

Lucius Malfoy wanted his family more than anything else. He tried to get out to the best of his ability, but house arrest was inevitable.

Narcissa Malfoy, his beautiful mother, lied straight to Voldemort's face. She did it for her son, she needed to know he was alive, needed to know he was safe. She lied, and she lied damn well. It was because of her that they all stayed out of Azkaban, because of her beautiful lie.

When the young Malfoy turned against the man-who-wouldn't-die along came many others. Slytherin's were loyal to the core believe it or not, and they would not be loyal to a man who could not even be loyal to his own blood. Truly Tom Riddle did not stand a chance when Draco left.

Draco Malfoy did not know this would happen, he did not know that they would stand by his side, he did not know they would fight with him. One thing he did know however was that family was more important than following a half-blood preaching about blood purity.

Blaise Zabini, the walking, talking version of Switzerland was the first to follow. Though he had thoughts of blood purity he never really sought it out. Pansy Parkinson, a true friend was pissed out of her mind to find that Blaise switched before she did. She should have own the moment Draco stepped out of line, but like the boy he was he never said a word. She really had nothing to do with the war anyhow, but like all rebelling she did what her parents hadn't ever wanted her to do. The rest of Slytherin was to follow with their stories in tow.

During the war Harry Potter learned that Pansy Parkinson was a force to be reckoned with, who knew she was good at magic, hell Draco didn't even know. And during that war Pansy learned she had nothing to rebel about since her father too rebelled against his lord, but was killed for it. That was when Harry Potter had an epiphany; he wasn't the only one that lost so much.

In the midst of it all, no one would have thought that there would also be one of the greatest gains, in the form of morning sickness, displeasure of many scents, and the inability to eat normal foods. This all happened when the great Harry Potter and his red headed sidekick didn't want any harm to come of their special girl Hermione Granger. This is where Harry's great trust and giving people a second chance kicked in, leaving Hermione alone with an Ex-Death Eater.

One thing lead to another when neither thought the other two boys were going to return, then thoughts of 'we're going to die out here because Harry was the only one who had the map' came out of nowhere. This lead to the union of the two, which did not last long at all, that, is of course relationship wise. However it did bloom into a beautiful relationship after all their problems with each other were sorted out, mainly what role Draco would be playing in their child's life.

It was easy to tell when Hermione was thinking, and it was right now. It was now that she wasn't chatting your ear off about the new book she heard of, or telling you that that isn't how to go about completing a certain task. In was now she couldn't find the right words on how to go about this topic. It was now that her mind was going into overdrive.

"Can we discuss this elsewhere?" she said quietly, then to reassure herself that it would be a private discussion she added, "Alone." Draco nodded his head, he knew this was out of the blue, it wasn't like he asked randomly if someone would marry him, specially someone that he was not in a relationship with.

There were moans and sighs by those moving out of sight that wanted to catch a snippet of their conversation. The two moved in the office room, which was spotless of any documents that would normally be found in an office. Draco came to the conclusion that she was either far too organized for her own good, or she never used the room in the first place.

In a casual voice Draco said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Hermione scoffed at him and said a few silencing charms on the room. "What do I want to talk about? Are you kidding me? You just asked me to marry you, why on earth would we get married?"

"For someone so smart you sure do ask a lot of questions." Well he felt a little proud of what he thought to be a clever comeback.

That was till she ruined it and said, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Well Granger I don't think it's that hard to understand, I want to marry you, so what do you say?"

"I say what the hell kind of drug are you on?" Not that Draco would know what drugs where.

"Ya, I don't even know what you're going on about," he replied truly not understanding this 'drug' concept.

"No."

"No what?"

"No I won't marry you."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Well why would I?" She said, surely if he really wanted to marry her she'd find out, and the easiest way to do that was to deny him.

"Well now, I was really just hoping you'd say yes and we wouldn't have to have this little chat." And she was right, there was a special reason as to why he wanted to marry her. She gave him silence, and more silence, and some more silence, along with some cold glares. "Well dammit Granger, because I love you."

"That is the biggest bullshit that I have ever heard. Now, I'm going to stick to my answer, we are never going to talk about this again, and I'm going to leave this room." She was serious too, why should she have to have this crap in her life?

"I could lose Cal." What the fuck? "We could make it all work you know, while everyone else orders you coffee, I order you your hot chocolate, which I know you prefer. You hate lobster, only Merlin knows why, and you're allergic to green teas, which sucks to be you, and you get headaches fro-"

"Draco, what are you talking about, you won't lose Cal."

"No Granger, I will." He took a big breath in, "There's a Marriage Law coming out at the end of next month."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Guys, I don't trust him. He just seems too good to be true."_

_"Every guy that she dates, you don't like Potter, and I'm the one who shouldn't like him, he's dating my son's mother."_

_"Ohhhh, three man, Blaise you drink!"_

_"Fu-fuck you Weasley," the very drunk Blaise Zabini said._

_"Seven to the left, Draco that's you," said the redheaded man to the blonde one._

_"This is a stupid game," Draco gulped the rest of his drink, "Now Harry, do tell us, why don't you trust this Mike guy?"_

_"Well, like look at the guy," obviously Harry Potter couldn't hold in his liquor. "He's perfect, he's great with Cal, he takes her to fancy restaurants, and he makes her breakfast in bed!"_

_In a normal world that would be a catch, but in Harry's world it was nothing of the sort. It was death. Since his life was nothing anywhere sort of glamorous, why would life be good for those extremely close to him? There was no way that life could just set up and say 'screw up Harry Potter, but I'm giving happiness to someone else right now.' Life didn't do that. Yes Hermione should be happy, but not with that... man. She was better off with someone just as screwed up as her, which was his logic on the matter, not with some guy that hadn't even been a part of the war in any way._

_"Potter," groan, "How long have has Hermone, Hermy-one.... she been dating this dude?" Blaise was now interested in Harry's talking that he chooses to ignore their drinking game._

_"Like forever!" Ron added his two bits._

_Malfoy snorted, these 'best friends' of hers knew nothing, "More like one year, two months and seven days." They looked at him, he coughed, "Not like I'm counting." They looked some more. "Ok maybe a little." Snorts and mocking followed after that for a few minutes._

_"When are you going to tell her?" Harry asked._

_"It's not like I can say anything to her, they're engaged, and I'm just some has-been to her pretty much." It was true, in a way, they slept together a few times one night, created an infant, and that was it. He didn't mean anything to her, they were friends that had a child together, and that was it. But Draco wanted more; he always did, even before their son was born._

_"Well look, I got this plan," plans weren't good when Harry Potter came up with them, and sad to say, but Ron usually had the good plans. "We gotta break them up."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me Potter?" To say the least, Blaise wasn't too keen on this 'idea'. "She's happy, so like, leave her alone man. That wife of yours would kill you if she heard about you trying to break them up."_

_"Well now, Pansy isn't going to find out, is she?" the gleam in Harry's eyes could not be seen as a good one as he talked, "Or does Ginny need to know about your little slip ups Blaise? Hmm?" Ron snickered. "And you Ronald, Astoria wouldn't want to know about your gambling habits from last year would she?"_

_"Blackmail, Potter? I thought you were above that?" Draco said a little shocked at the lengths that Harry might go to for this._

_"Look, I'm serious, something's fishy about this guy, and I don't know what it is."_

_Draco: "Fine, we'll all look into it later."_

_Harry: "I think when we've sobered up would be a good time."_

_Draco: "Potter you're pushing your luck when it comes to those two."_

_It was weird, even after all these years of being friends with the Golden Trio only Hermione was granted the pleasantry of a first name basis. _

_Harry: "Sometime during the week would be nice."_

_Snort. Gurgle. Broken glass. Curses. "We can do that right Blaise?" said Ron._

_"Heck yes we can mate!" Another broken glass. "Shit, I swear I didn't do that."_

* * *

"Look Draco, Mike will be here any moment, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask me again. We're getting married this Friday, so shut your trap."

"Hermione!" Draco whined. "Come on, how do you even know you can trust him?"

"That is enough Draco, I'm going back to the kitchen, and I'm going to finish everything up. However if you don't think you can grow up I would like it if you left, other words please leave." This was completely unfair! He has known her for how many years? 12 years! Yeah, he should have first dibs on Hermione.

Hermione left him to his own devices in the office to go down and complete her chores before the dinner started. All the while being completely distracted by Draco's words, even when Mike walked in she did not give him her usual greeting.

Draco did not know what to do anymore. He did not know what to think, only that he had to. He had to get Hermione. For one he could lose everything that meant anything to him, but who was he kidding, Mike was a great guy, he would not take his son from him. Hermione would not allow that. But then, as selfish as his second reason was he could not help it, he loved her, and be damned if he let her get married to some strange almost too good to be true man.

It was time that they truly picked up dirt on this Mike Harris character. Draco picked himself up out of his seat and headed for the dining room. There was only one this on his mind: He was going to ruin this wedding if it was the last thing he was going to do.

... And he was going to study his ass off about the Marriage Law.

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Not the greatest chapter, but I like that I got Blaise and Ron some stupid lines.  
I'm not too proud of the new layout, I had trouble when I first started, so this isn't helping.  
Thanks for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mike.

Merlin damn that bastard.

Damn him and his perfect life.

Of course dinner went just perfectly. Hermione saw to that with her glares to Draco throughout the evening and kicks to the shin for prying where one should not pry.

However, when it came down to a real issue, Draco won. It was in the form of his son asking his daddy for a night time story. Which it turned into the bathing, dressing, and millions of question about the story, from his son. Oh yes, he won last night, all in the form of his infant son.

Speaking of infants, _where's Scarface?_ Draco needed to find him, so he headed towards the Auror department. Only if he knew where to find him, Harry never did stay in his office too long after arriving at work.

_Weasley's Office._ Nope. Just a bunch of shit piled on the desk mixed with more candy shit and the twin's new inventions. Draco knew he'd being staying away from Ron for a week or two till the redhead got to try those items on somebody least expecting it. Ron was truly and idiot, who was he trying to fool with a package of 'Experimental Items' with the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo, no one was going to go near him if they stepped into his office.

_Blaise's Office._ Nope, but at least you could find space to place your ass on a chair in there. The man was simply a little too organized, but if you looked at his wife one would say that she cleans it for him. Oh Ginny, of course she would be the only one in her family to have organising skills. Lucky Blaise, he always liked that in a girl.

Draco stepped into Blaise's office and sat on his leather chair to think for a moment. Who else works here that Potter frolics with? Surely where Harry was the other two would be as well. Astoria was on pregnancy leave, so they couldn't be with her. Pansy does not even work at the Ministry. Hermione!

His steps were paced rather quickly. Getting to her office was always a chore – _stupid Unspeakables_ – but he knew how to get there like no other now. Pass the gargoyle twice heading north each time, pass the Department of Magical Games and Sports three time, but before the third stop at the water fountain and get a drink. Walk this way and that.

There, in no time.

Her door was open, no point in closing it really, seeing as how every few knew how to actually get to it. And Harry wasn't here.

"Granger?"

She looked startled for a moment. "Yes Draco?" with her crisp cold voice he could tell she was still a little angry from the dinner.

"Have you seen Potter around at all?" he asked.

"No, actually I haven't..." she looked away from her papers to give him her full attention.

"Oh ok then," damn he was going to have to search some more, what a waste of a day. "Well I'll see you later then."

She sighed, "Very well."

It may have been a fragment of his imagination, but it seemed like she said those two words with longing. However he scoffed at the idea, Granger longed for nothing. So he headed on his way to find the man in question.

He was walking around for Merlin only knows how long. Then he reached the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, only one name popped into his head when he read the sign. _Luna_. He was sure on their trail now.

That was where he found them. _Fucking suckers, I found them. _All piled into her office watching... Quidditch. Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United. Of course these Quidditch freaks wouldn't be doing work.

"Potter?"

As soon as the name came out of his mouth he regretted it because it felt like a thousand 'shhhh's and 'shut the fuck up's came right after it.

This truly was a waste of a day. He would not be able to talk to Harry as long as that game was still going, and who knows how long it could last. Two minutes to twelve hours and beyond.

* * *

One thirty, on a Friday, which meant that school, gets out a little sooner than usual. It was Draco's turn to pick up his son this Friday. Friday. _Friday the first._ That meant three weeks from now Hermione would be getting married to some douche-bag. That left him three weeks to get Hermione to change her mind.

Something clicked in Draco's head, something he did not know about that was only making sense now. The marriage law is due to come out on the twenty-ninth, the day just before her wedding... making the marriage law shine through on her wedding day, something she would have to sign to make the marriage legal through the Ministry's eyes.

_Holy shit._

Draco Malfoy was onto something that may or may not just be a coincidence.

Light tapping took Draco away from his train of thought, and he narrowed his eyes at the person standing by his door. He was however not as annoyed as he would have been had it been anyone else and not the man he searched for all morning.

"So I heard you were looking for me, the Cannon's lost, stupid game. It was a total foul too with McCloud grabbing Jersey's broom, but the bloody ref didn't do a thing," said Harry.

"I'm not going to let her marry him," straight forward and to the point was how Draco liked to be.

"Well what should we do about that?" The gleam in Harry's eyes could only be described as mischievous.

"I need you to get me a copy of the law, and I need to know who was all there witnessing and signing for it to be passed."

"Draco, that's going to be impossible," Harry looked slightly uneasy, "I'm not even supposed to know about it, but you know how Shacklebolt is, he likes to tell me everything."

"So are you telling me Potter, that you can't get this information, the Great Harry Potter, the infant who showed Voldemort his rightful place, can't get me a copy?" Draco was going to have this happen at all costs, and Harry was very predictable when it came to his very name.

"Who am I kidding, if I could sneak around Hogwarts without a soul knowing, then I can sure as hell get the information we need. You know I can be as useful as Hermione with getting things done."

"Glad to hear that Potter, it truly makes my day," Draco said.

"Well you know, I was waiting for you to take me up on my offer months ago on digging up dirt on this guy. But really, why didn't you do this sooner?"

"They get engaged, what could I do? Tell her I love her and everything would change? As close as we are she wouldn't have believed a belittling thing I would have said about that prick. And you know, I can't say anything remotely rude, or even be sarcastic with him, I get a slap in the head for that with her saying," Draco changed the pitch of his voice to mimic Hermione's. "'Act your age Draco.' But he is one stupid twat."

"I don't know what she sees in this guy, he tries to hard I think."

"He's not even smart, and he just sounds stupid. Where is he from again?"

"America I think." Harry replied back.

After a few minutes about ranting he decided to end their conversation. "So, by Monday then?" Draco asked, _fucking Americans_.

"Deal," with that Harry left to go get things done. The moment Harry had left Draco looked at the clock and decided that it was time to pick up Cal.

Today was not as useless as he first thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well thanks for your support guys. If you have any suggestions on this you might like to see, do tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Life was stupid.

End of story.

This marriage law would be the death of him... the end of his family line that is.

* * *

_"Draco darling," Narcissa gently placed her fork on the edge of her plate. "There are matters that we really must discuss."_

_"And what would that be mother?" Draco replied still intended to eat the food placed before him._

_"Cal said some interesting things the other day during his visit, about how he was going to have a new daddy." This caught Draco's attention that was at first focused on his meal._

_"He said what?"_

_"You must do something about this marriage," Lucius was not one to talk during meals; he thought they should be sat in silence, but that did not matter today. It was a rarity to see his son nowadays. "There has yet to be any children born to other women, once one female is a mother of a Malfoy heir she is do be the mother of the rest of the children. That is how it has always been, it is an enchantment placed upon our family since the very beginning."_

_"Darling, there is no way around this," Narcissa began, "And do not even try to tells us that we should not want her to be the mother for our future grandchildren because she is muggleborn, blood means nothing now."_

_This mother could read his thoughts and expressions quite well, but then again the woman raised him from birth. There was very little she did not know. She knew sending him to Hogwarts would just be trouble. She knew what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. She knew he would grow up to love Quidditch when he was just a small boy. She knew the moment he realised he was in love with Hermione. She knew, she just somehow knew these things._

_"I'm trying, ok?"_

* * *

Yes life sucked very much. Not that he didn't love it, it just wasn't working out for him. Not right now that is.

Harry had just dropped off the Marriage Law moments ago and it lay before him, Draco just did not want to open it at the moment. This damn law could possibly ruin his life if he couldn't find a way around it, if he couldn't get Hermione to change her mind. Indeed life should go to hell.

"I couldn't get a list of all who was there, sorry." Harry had said. "I'll work on it though, see is Luna could do it."

"Thanks," Draco was impressed that he had actually gotten a hold of the documents, not that he doubted him, he just actually got them to him by Monday morning. "Potter, could you do one more thing?"

"Ya sure."

"Look into his background." He didn't have to say Mike's name, Harry would just know.

Now it was just Draco and a law, a law that would be activated the day before the wedding. A law that Hermione's marriage would fall under. A law that he did not know anything about, well that was all about to change.

_[Marriage Laws:_

_Albania._

_Sec. 34.20.01. Who may solemnize. (a) Marriages may be solemnized by (1)]_

Not what he wanted, where was England on this things. Draco scrolled down until he found what he was looking for.

_[United Kingdom._

_Sec. 20.03.194. Who may solemnize. (a) Marriages may be solemnized by (1) by the Minster of Magic, a minister, or priest any church or congregation in the country, or by an Auror commissioned by the ministry, or by a senior official of Wizengamot; (2) Duty licensed or ordained clergyman; or (3) before or in any religious organization or congregation according to the established ritual or form commonly practiced in the organization or congregation._

_Sec. 20.03.195. Who may they marry. (a) Marriages between a Pure-blood witch or wizard may be (1) To a Muggleborn witch or wizard; (2) To a Half-blood witch or wizard with at least one Muggleborn or Muggle parent. (b) Marriages between and Muggleborn witch or wizard may be (1) to a Pure-blood witch or wizard; (2) To any witch or wizard with half Muggleborn ancestry, they may be a Half-blood witch or wizard, or they may be a quarter Muggleborn with one parent Half-blood. (c) Marriages between and Half-blood witch or wizard may be (1) To a Muggleborn With or Wizard; (2) To a Half-blood witch or wizard, or they may be a quarter Muggleborn with one parent Half-blood; (3) To a Pure-blood witch or wizard. *Witch or wizard with more than three quarters background of Pure-blood will be put into category (a); Witch or wizard with more than three quarters background of Muggleborn will be put into category (b).]_

_Blah._

Primary witness, _blah._

Something else, _blah._

Citizenship, _blah._

_Blah._

_Blah._

_Blah._

In case of child, _blah-wait!_

_[Sec. 20.04.01. Promise of a child to the Ministry and community a child must be conceived within a year of the contract._

_Sec. 20.04.02. In case of a child(ren) born before marriage. (a) The child(ren) will be fully adopted by name by the person marrying the child's parent or legal guardian; (b) The child(ren) will go to a different parent or guardian and that parent or guardian will have full custody of the child(ren).]_

So he wasn't all that screwed, he could get custody of his son, but the more he thought about it the more he was sure Granger would bite his ears off. Now onto the next.

_[Sec. 20.15.67. Rights of Annulment or divorce, an annulment of the marriage will occur (1) If one of the partners dies; (2) If one of the partners is sent to Azkaban, as the soul will no longer reside within the witch or wizards body; (3) If other rights within the Marriage Law agreements are broke, such as a child is not conceived within the first year of marriage.]_

Ultimately Granger would be stuck in this marriage till one of them dies. Good Merlin, this was stupid. The rest of the declaration was the basic rubbish of 'you're in it till the end', and other such things like money, wills, and emergency contacts for the hospital. There was only one loophole within the whole thing, and that was death. Really now, Draco couldn't just go up to the man and kill him, that would not only be completely unfair would it would also land him in Azkaban. He couldn't marry her if his soul was lost.

It would be easier to just have a common law marriage... never mind this law omitted those from happening. The paper one would have to do from now on just to be married, no more signing your name, it was giving your soul to the other person. A three day waiting period so that a background check could occur... wait, if that were the case then Granger wouldn't be getting married on the first, it would have to put back a few days.

There was a possibility that Mike knew all about this... or it could just be poor timing. Draco liked the first option the best. He had a feeling, that more than ever, he needed to know who signed and who was there to witness the signing. If Mike was one of those people, then the wedding would commence as planned.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there you go, I must say trying to sound like a pro is pretty hard. Hopefully I did it some justice. Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You know, we could plant some dark artefacts and the likes that would be related to Voldemort worship in his house." _Potter is fucking brilliant!_ "Or, or, we could steal his wand and leave it in Azkaban for someone to find!" _Never fucking mind._

"You had to keep going didn't you? Couldn't just leave it to Dark Lord worshiping? As an Auror you should know that you can't take a wand into Azkaban in the first place." Draco had been offered a job in the Azkaban prison once, only the best of the best were, only those who knew Legilimency, Occlumency, and could perform complex wandless magic. Wandless magic was damn important, and only the best of the best could do it, and damn Granger for being offered the job as well. Of course they both declined because of their son.

"Hey mate, no need to be rude about it, it's not like you were coming up with ideas," said Blaise. _Screw you Blaise._

"Well, all I wanted was to know who was there for the friggin meeting," Draco sneered, "But I don't know anything on that matter."

"Oh shit!" Harry blushed, "Man, I've had this in my pants forever it seems like it, I think Pansy even washed them, but you know she makes me keep the pocket protecting charm on them since I always leave pens and... other things in them." Harry passed Draco a small folded piece of paper. "You know how she is with laundry, bloody bitchy about it."

"That was a week ago!" Do you have to suck at life? "I asked a wee– holy shit it's like nothing happened to it."

"She may be a bitch about laundry but she's damn good at it."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley – that ass, Broderick Bode, Amelia Susan Bones, take a laugh at this one, Albert Runcorn. John Dawlish, and oh my who do we have here?"

"Oh who is it Draco? Enough with the suspense," said Blaise and he squeaked in his seat with fake anticipation.

"Mike Harris."

"No fucking way," Blaise was shocked, maybe the suspense was necessary after all. "Harry, why do you look so shocked? Didn't you read it?"

"No, I intended to give it straight to Draco, but I forgot about Pansy's appointment which she expected me to go with her, and it's not like I could tell her 'sorry babe, 2 seconds,' that woman doesn't know what 2 seconds is. I can't wait for this kid to be born."

Knock, tap-tap, knock.

"Maybe it would be wise to shut the door when you're having a meeting, you wouldn't want the Chizpurfle's to over hear you, bad omen you know. And you wouldn't want Pansy to find out that you're complaining, she has friends here you know." Oh Luna, she was almost like the comic relief of their lives.

"Well Mrs. Nott, it's always a pleasure," Draco said with all sincerity.

"Harry, I got that background check for you," she looked at Draco, "I won't tell Hermione because when I read this I found something worth looking farther into. I did look into some things already, I left note here and there, however I couldn't find anything about his parents, or anything about his birth."

"Thank you Luna," Harry looked proud of himself, a little too proud for someone who didn't do anything. "I knew we could count on you."

"Next time Potter, when you drag another person in on this, let me know ahead of time," _fucker,_ "I'm glad however that you picked someone trustworthy."

Luna left after saying some more about Chizpurfle's, so then Harry, Blaise and Draco got down to business. After sometime they decided that Luna truly looked through everything, and not a speck was mentioned about when Mike was born, where he was born, or who he was born to.

One more week, one more fucking week and she'd be married. No more children for him, but of course she could whore herself out and have as many as she wanted. Why did the family enchantment have to choose her? Why couldn't the bloody enchantment latch onto her as well? Then she wouldn't be getting married to some fuckhead none of them knew a thing about. But no, by making a child with her his soul fused with another, but because it was not a ceremonial soul give unto soul experience such as is in the marriage law, her soul did not bind onto his. Thus she was free to have a life without him. Stupid magic.

To make matters worse the only thing they were finally able to dig up on Harris was the fact that he had a pure-blood father who was deceased, and the mother, a muggleborn died while giving birth. Obviously it was all false information planted in the ministry so that he could get his clean marriage with Hermione. Draco honestly couldn't figure it out.

Where was Mike going with this?

Why would he want to hide everything about himself?

"Want to know what I was thinking?"

"No!" they all shouted in unison at Ron. However Ron ignored them.

"Maybe his parents were really killed by Death Eaters of something."

_By the Great Merlin's Beard maybe this idiot got something_, but who was Draco kidding, Ron did not know a thing.

"Ronald, you truly are stupid," said Harry. "However, do you have a Jack?"

"Who's stupid idea was it to play Go Fish on card night? We've got scheming to do." Draco said as they laid down their card in a manner that only meant business.

"Blaise you cheating bastard you had a five!" squealed Ron.

"Ron!"

"Ok, ok, sorry." Ron pondered. "I have another idea though, and it's a little out there. But have you guys noticed that Mike never watching Quidditch with us, and he bitches when we talk about it, like he hates it more than Hermione does?" Draco muttered a comment sounding like 'a match made in heaven.' The other boys nodded. "Well just yesterday they cancelled the Quidditch World Cup."

"Heaven forbid Weasley, that you think you're going somewhere with this."

"Shove a cock in it Malfoy. As I was saying, with all the best Quidditch stars showing up dead at the Quidditch stadiums they had too. No witnesses or anything. Maybe Mike's the killer."

They stared at Ron for sometime as if actually contemplating that is could be a real probability before they burst out into laughter.

Harry was the first to speak, with tears running down his face, "Are you fucking kidding?"

Blaise couldn't hold it anymore, he lost all breath when Harry spoke and looked ready to faint while trying to wheeze in air. Ron's face soon became priceless by turning the Griffindor red.

After all laughing had calmed down, along with a face turning to its natural colour Draco spoke. "Well I'd love to chat about what serial killer Mike could be, really I would, but it's late. I should tuck my son in before I never see him again."

* * *

Life had truly changed since Hogwarts. Who knows where they could have been if certain things hadn't changed. Merlin, he could have married Pansy! Hermione would have undoubtedly married Ron, Harry to the She-Ron, Blaise married how many time, however Draco couldn't picture it seriously, because somehow in the end he always sees himself with her. With the great Granger, and by the wizards of Merlin he would have her.

"Is he asleep?"

Draco nodded.

"You know, you should really read to him in his bed, less hassle."

"It wouldn't be near as much fun," Draco looked from his son to her, "Hermione."

"I'll put him in bed; Luna's been telling me that you've had a lot of work recently, so maybe you should get going now." Her voice was low as not to wake up their son.

He only nodded and waited till she was up the stairs before getting his jacket.

"Look Malfoy, I know what you're doing."

Grunt.

"Stay away from Hermione and my son, you got that."

_Your son? Fuck no buddy._

Mike had no time to prepare for the fist that connected with his jaw. All became hell...

Until Hermione came back downstairs.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Nothing happened. "Draco get the hell off him!" She manage to grab a flying arm and pulled him away. "Now what the fuck were you two doing?"

"Swearing Granger? That's very unbecoming for a lady."

"Malfoy, my fiancé has a split lip and his face will be bruised come tomorrow, now why the hell did you do that?"

"Why on earth do you think that I started it?"

"Fucking bastard hit me first." Mike spat.

"He fucking called Cal his son Granger. Calcifer is _my son_, not some fucking piece of shits."

She was speechless.

Upon leaving, there was a scheme that screamed at him. With thinking it up within moments there was only one thing to do. Go through with it. _She had it coming._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Now for me to say little thank you's: (Reviews ch. 1-6)

**Undershadows**: I'm very glad you like it, I was worried... hope you're still reading.  
**mlc872**: I happen to love loopholes, so dream on if you think you can guess whats going to happen next 3  
**sabotageme**: You've been with me for awhile now, and I can't tell whether you're sarcastic or not with the first review. However hopefully I somewhat got down that only Draco is cursed by this and not Hermione, a soul union would be needed for that.  
**bookwormatcams**: Personly, I know where I want to go with this story, but even I don't know what's coming next.  
**tfobmv18**: I'm pleased you think this is good. As for Mike, I really don't know if he's a good guy or not yet.  
**Lady Juice**: After I've been living on my own for a month I'm only starting to get a life, so randomly new chapters will come in on the average of everything three days, could be sooner.  
**margaritama**: I've been thinking of doing that, but I don't know how I could fit it in, I think too many emotions would be involved... with Draco being her first you know.  
**fidens**: I try to be funny.  
**Li0n3ss**: I worry about my writing a lot, so thank you.

On a side note, I first thought of calling this story Once Upon A Time... that was cheesy.

Please Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Blaise asked.

"Don't you think it's a little harsh?" Ron piped.

"Draco? Are you prepared for this, she'll hate you forever," said Harry.

He looked up at the other men, "Of course, let's get the over with.

Harry sighed, "Ok, sign here and here," he pointed, "and here... here, and here." After a few more 'here's' they were done. "Ridiculous."

Ticking of the clock could be heard from the silence that Harry's comment left.

* * *

"Draco?" He looked up at her from his desk.

"Yes?"

"Well, I received this Quidditch book today, a fair many curses put onto it, I think I have them all off. I was going to take it home to Cal since the ministry no longer needs it for evidence. It's over seven hundred years, so I thought he'd like it." Where was she going with this? "And, well if I could leave it with you to bring by later... that would be nice."

"You think you have them all off?"

"Well I'm not sure, that's why I was putting you'd look at it, to double check for me."

Was she bloody mad? A curse could fly at him the moment he opened it.

"Like I was saying, it's over seven hundred years old, the only one left actually. First edition even." She knew he could not resist a first edition even if it did mean getting an ancient curse smack him in the chest. He'd risk it.

He only nodded to her and went back to the papers on his desk.

_What a git_, "I knew you'd see it my way, there's a protection charm on the pages, I didn't take it off, so leave that be. Will we be seeing you later?"

He nodded again; he couldn't face her after what he did, after what he, Harry, Blaise and Ron had done. He didn't even notice when she put the book on his desk or when she sighed and told them what they'd be having for dinner, or that Mike wouldn't be there today, or even when she walked out of his office shutting the door after her.

It was a sigh of relieve when he did look up to notice her gone, he felt horrible. Not guilty for single handily destroying her life, just horrible. He almost felt regret, but not really.

He started humming a song from the war while mumbling some of the favoured words to take his head off of Hermione, and his work, "Something evil is about to commence... The Ministry's on red alert... To worry, worry, super scurry... This is it boys, this is war... Ride their magic Firebolts... I'm standing pretty... And here is a Chocolate Frog, I think of you and let it go."

The memories that came with that song were priceless. Some of the only humour that came from the war, a song they made one night while sitting around the fire. They of course made others, about him and Voldemort for a better humour. Ironically the songs just couldn't work seeing as how he switched sides, it was all funny however. 'Voldy, won't you teach me about Horcruxes?' Of course Draco still really knew nothing about the scattered pieces of soul, it was stupid in his opinion, don't leave your soul where others can find it. Those were the good old days.

Draco chuckled to himself, who would have thought he'd be working here one day as an Unspeakable, he certainly didn't. His father hadn't, hoping his son would want to take over the Malfoy affairs. Nevertheless, of course his son would decide to take a different route in life, leaving the family once again in the hands of the elder Malfoy.

If the war had taught him anything, it would be to take what you know you can win. Which Draco intended to do with his life, so within a little under a week left, Draco was slightly calmer with the wedding approaching. Something still did not feel right about Mike, and Draco was on limited time to figure out what was nagging him about the man.

Deciding to take his thoughts off the world he turned to the Quidditch book Hermione had left. Quidditch Through the Ages (1250-1300), that was old balls in his opinion. He wasn't even aware they had the game back then, and flipping through the pages he couldn't believe the equipment they had on. Leather helmets and riding boots, knitted matching sweaters, and what looked to be like horse riding pants. Draco snickered at the helmets; they didn't have a seeker until the Snidget had been introduced in twelve sixty-nine. _I wish I could've seen a match, would have been a gong show_. The bruises the players would have received during the game would have been ridiculous.

The Snidget still hadn't been taken off the endangered species list as far as he knew, however he would have to ask Luna if she knew anything about the bird.

Flipping through the pages something caught his eye, and he turned back the pages to find the spot. There it was he could just barely tell that it was him. Draco scanned the page, Allen Jones, one of the very first seekers named playing for the Appleby Arrows. It had to be him. There was no way that it wasn't, but it said the seekers death was within his first year of playing. No mentions of how he died were made. How could Mike Harris be playing for the Arrows, and still be alive?

It was time to head toward the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and snoop through their files.

* * *

"Well it does look an awful look like him, but you can't seriously think that it's him," Harry said. He was starting to worry about his friend's health.

"Look, I'm not losing it Potter, just start looking for Jones' files."

"I'll order lunch then," said Ron's stomach.

"Come on he died like seven hundred and fifty years, do you honestly think it'll be here?"

"Blaise if you aren't going to be useful, then leave," stated Draco.

"Fine, I suggest we start at the other end, that's where the J's will be," fucking smartass.

Flipping through different cabinets each, for what seemed like hours, but was only twenty minutes after they had stopped from lunch; an hour from when they started.

"Urg Malfoy, there are thousands of Jones' here, thousands of Allen Jones' and a bunch more where the first names aren't recorded." Harry moaned.

"Ya and I are hungry!" whined Ron.

"First off Weasley, when in my presence try to speak proper English, secondly you just ate," Draco said fighting back the urge to smack him in the face. "And quit your bitching Potter. My god you're a bunch of girls. Where did Blaise go?"

They both shrugged. It was over an hour before they found him, behind the cabinets that they were originally snooping through, sleeping on a chair.

"What the fuck Zabini!" Draco kicked his chair making Blaise fall to the ground with a thud.

"What is your problem?" moaned Blaise.

"What's my problem? You're sleeping on the job! You're still on work hours you twat." Draco was not impressed.

"Ginny's pregnant again!" Blaise blurted out.

"Wh-what?" Ron stammered out.

"She's driving me up the wall with her mood swings, and Falco's been a pain in the ass. I love her and all but she just never shuts up!"

"Ha! I told you, I ta-old you," said Ron in a sing-song voice while picking up a file and flipping through it.

"He's three months, of course he's a pain, with waking up every 4 hours Blaise, that's what babies do," said Harry. "You think you'd learn not to have anymore after Travers and Amy."

"God fours kids Blaise? They've converted you into a Weasley family tree!" Draco laughed.

A concentrated look marred Ron's face, "Guys I think I have something." They all turned to him saying little 'what's and 'continues'. "K, well, Allen Von Jones, parents blah blah blah, uhm, here we go. Good Merlin."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"He died like all the other Quidditch stars... slit throat."

"Well there you go Draco, they proved he died, this was all a waste of time," the tired Blaise said.

"There are pictures, and Draco, these really, really look like him."

"Give me that," demanded Blaise. "Fuck."

Draco smirked.

"So boys, what do you think we have here?" He sure liked being right.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Now for me to say little thank you's: (reviews ch 7.)

**Snowdove30**: Thank you so much, feel free to let me know when I have mistakes.  
**margaritama**: I love when Draco and Harry use there influences.  
**tfobmv18**: Buh Buh Buuuuh.  
**Li0n3ss**: I'm glad. I never really wanted to sound like the other stories, I thought I would with the Marriage Law.

Those little songs weren't just made up by me... I really wish, as I do love them, but by Draco and the Malfoys. google that shit.

Please Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** I know where I want to go with this story, but I was truly blocked, so I just went with it. Who would have thought I'd even get this far.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You want to know what I think Malfoy?" said Harry.

"Of course I don't want to know what you think Pothead," nothing good would ever come from Harry telling people his thoughts.

"Well I think we should ask Luna, she knows random things about things," said Blaise.

"Wow your wording is just amazing," Draco said as Blaise gave a mocking fake blush at Draco's words.

"Well since Luna is only here part time, it's her day off, so she'd be working at The Quibbler, Luna never works on Mondays," said Ron, and Draco realized in that moment that there was a reason he allowed himself to become friends with the twit.

"Well then, a trip to The Quibbler is in order!" Draco pumped his fist in the air, nothing was going to beat him down on this day.

"No!" they all shouted, however it was Ron who continued, "Are you friggin psycho, she'll bite your head off, she doesn't like the Ministry and The Quibbler getting mixed up, they have to stay separate at all times."

"We went there once when we were bored out of ours minds, since there's been a lacking in things to do here. So we flew over there… she took my broom and broke it on my back screaming about how she didn't want her workers to get tooth decay," explained Harry. "So instead of bugging Theo and Luna, we had to go order a new Firebolt since it was broken beyond repair, and Firebolts are hard to come by, but I pulled a strings."

"What ever happened to 'I'm never going to exploit myself'?" snickered Draco.

"I loved that Firebolt! And by God I was going to get a new one," they all looked at Harry when he said 'God' since they all knew very little on muggle religions.

"Back on topic, we could tell Luna about our find, with the mysterious deaths of Quidditch players, Theo could probably write it up, and bam, in the papers by tomorrow," Draco said while thinking on the spot.

"Oh ya! You could do that… but I'm not going," _friggin scarface is a pussy._

"Oh don't be stupid Potter, it'll be just fine once we tell her what it's all about, she was willing to help with the research remember? I'm sure she'd love this," Draco could see Ron's adoration for him for being willing to go to Luna with Ministry documents, while not being afraid of said woman.

* * *

"Miss Luna, you have some guests here to see you, since you are free, would you like me to send them in or schedule an appointment?" Draco could hear Luna's timid assistant ask.

Then assuming it was Luna's muffled voice answering the assistant came back to tell them, "Yep, she'll see you now. Right this way please." And all four of them followed.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, she could break my glasses," whispered Harry, obviously mad for being dragged along.

"Pussy," Draco whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Luna's slightly annoyed voice scared most of the men there.

"Good day to you too Mrs. Nott, lovely as always," Draco smiled at her, "We found some startling matter which concern Hermione."

"Oh, well what might that be?" her voice went back to its usual dreamy self.

"It would seem that Mike Harris is as old as Quidditch," she waited for him to continue. "Here are some pictures of Allen Jones from twelve sixty-nine, even pictures from during the game. However it was stated that is death was during that every game, could have possibly been before the game even started, seeing as how that is what has been happening to Seekers this year.

"And yet, he can be seen playing. This is the same as with the murder of Anton Goldenburg, he was reported to be playing on the field, he took the mandatory misuse of potions test, passed along with the DNA sampling of said test. It is very hard nowadays to fake a urine test. But when the team got to the locker room is body was found with his head barely connected to his body. This all happened seven hundred years ago to many other Seekers."

"It's being repeated?" she asked no one in particular with a far off look in her eyes. "It does look an awful lot like him…"

"We need you too put it in your paper," Draco stated.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that, Hermione would be so mad at me for bashing her fiancé like that," Luna said while trying to get the fact that she wouldn't endanger her friendship through to Draco.

"Luna, no one would question you if you said you didn't notice that it looked like Mike, none of us will act like we noticed, only Pansy would say something, you know how she just loves The Quibbler." The other seemed to have disappeared into the background with only Draco and Luna talking.

"We do have lunch together tomorrow… I could clear it up with her tomorrow, if she ever gets the news, by then it will be too late?" Luna felt horrible about going behind her friends back, but this did need to be done.

"Exactly, Pansy will most likely get her copy in the morning, and she reads it back and front, right to left, upside down, the works."

"It is a good idea," still uneasy, "I'll have Theo write it, by we are not putting his name anywhere near it."

"That's fine, make it an anonymous source from the Ministry," Draco gave her an escape.

"Well I should get this done now then, we print in a few hours," Luna said.

* * *

"Potter, what are you doing in my office?" the ever annoyed Draco Malfoy asked.

"I have too much paper work in mine… so I'm just ignoring it until Blaise decides to do it." Harry replied.

"Why would anyone want to do paper work?"

"You know, I thought that too, but after what he said earlier, it all just clicked. He doesn't want to go home, so he's working over time. Since he gets all his work done, he does mine." Harry pushed his glasses up. "He's been offering to do my paper work for the passed two weeks. Crazy eh?"

"You should be getting him help instead of giving him your work," Merlin Harry Potter is stupid. "I regret the day I ever told you how to get to my office, now get lost and do your work, then I can do mine."

"Fine," Harry put down the paper weight he was holding and started to stalk out of the room. "Hey Hermione, you might not want to go in there, it's like a dung beetle crawled up his ass and had babies."

Said paper weight was hurled at Harry's head. "Get lost!"

"Fuck, I'm going. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry," she said uneasily.

"Hermione, what brings you to my office?" Draco asked as he straighten out of papers on his desk.

"I just wanted to thank you," she bent over to pick of the paper weight which had barely missed Harry and had left a whole in the wall. "You know, for not bringing up the whole marriage thing again."

"Ya, no problem," this made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I hope you'll still be at the wedding," she waited at his door for an answer before exiting.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," He truly wouldn't want to miss it for anything.

* * *

Gasp, what will happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **There you go folks. I tried to give a little Hermione-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Luna, what the hell is this?" screamed Hermione.

"I think you startled Pansy, her tea is all down her shirt," said Luna while taking a napkin to help Pansy wipe down her blouse.

"What the fuck is your problem Granger?" Pansy grabbed a hold of a waitress that was walking by and slipped her a hundred pounds, "There's a maternity shop just a few stores down, a would like something purple. Surprise me, and keep the change." In hushed whispers she looked at Hermione and said, "If we weren't in a Muggle community Granger, I would hex your ass so bad, Merlin help me."

"Yes Hermione, what is wrong?" Luna asked. "And Pansy you shouldn't be carrying The Quibbler around, what if someone saw it?"

Pansy replied first, "I have the damn thing charmed to look like the Times magazine, or whatever the bloody thing is called."

"What's wrong? You tell me," Hermione grabbed The Quibbler from Pansy's lap, where the side was getting soggy and pointed to an article.

_"Vampires, Zombies, and Doppelgangers! Oh My!"_ Pansy said. "Oh my! Is that Mike?"

"I don't know, let's ask Luna," Hermione turned to said woman waiting for an answer.

Peering over Luna said, "Well now that you mention it, it does look an awful lot like him."

"That's because it is him," angered, "What did you think you were doing when you put this in there?"

"Excuse me Hermione, but until you pointed it out I wasn't aware that it even looked like Mike until you pointed it out," Luna tried to defend herself.

"Hermione, Pansy, Luna," Kissing each girl on the check, "I'm sorry I'm so late, I couldn't find Blaise for the life of me in that stupid Ministry. Pansy! What on earth happened to your shirt? What did I miss, tell, tell."

"Ginny, finally someone sane!" bellowed Pansy. "Let's go to the washroom, that waitress just walked in with my new shirt, I'll fill you in on everything, while these two work out their problems."

The two whispered to each other.

"I'm so glad!" Pansy exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"Draco's doing something about this marriage," squeals and lisps came from Pansy's mouth.

"Dear Merlin woman, tell me what the hell is going on," Ginny grabbed Pansy's arm to make her come to her senses from the deep happiness high she was in.

"Luna let an article print totally bashing Mike! It's glorious, I only read the title and saw the pictures so far, but still, now it can be a fairy tail ending for Draco and Hermione. It'll be so romantic, He comes to save her from the evil monster… oh Ginny, won't is be beautiful?"

"Well he is a little odd - Pansy do you need help?" Ginny asked unsure of what her friend was trying to do with her pregnant belly and a shirt.

"Thank you Ginny, that woman got me something stupid… Harry usually has to help me dress. It's a little sad, but he's such a dear. I don't know what I'd do without him." Pansy continued to daydream about her husband as Ginny helped her.

* * *

"Luna, honestly, Mike isn't a thing like this," Hermione tried to keep her temper in check.

"Hermione, honestly, I did not notice that it was Mike."

Slightly taken back, "Are you mocking me?"

"Hermione, would I ever mock you? You should get your ears checked, Red Eared Snorkles happen to mess around with, well ears."

"Tell me about the article Luna, I don't have the heart to read it," Hermione said while trying to calm down as she took her seat.

"Well, an anonymous source from… I can't tell you where they work. Well they pointed out that the Quidditch murders started… a long time ago, and this person noticed the likeliness between a murdered Quidditch seeker and a man walking across the street, and he just took a picture," Luna tried to explain without giving certain details about where Draco found this information.

"How long ago Luna?" Hermione was never the one to miss a beat, and when Luna hesitated, even for a moment she caught on.

"Urg.."

"Luna?"

"Mhhmmm hmm mhhhs mhmm."

"What was that?"

"Seven hundred years ago."

"What!"

"Hello girls, we're back!" Pansy's overly cheerful voice came out of no where as she lacked herself onto the two girls. "Did you have a nice chat without us? We missed you dearly."

"The only person that could get into files like that would have to be in the Ministry," Hermione completely ignored Pansy as something dawned on her. "You knew what you were doing, you always do Luna. I can't believe you'd sink that low, how much did he pay you? How much did Draco pay you to write that article?"

"Hermione what are you talking about?" This time it was Ginny talking.

"How everyone is going behind my back to ruin my wedding, my married life. You are all happily married, why can't I be?" Hermione said in a hushed whisper.

"Hermione, first off we never approved of Mike, but you didn't care, you've always done what you wanted. You and Draco were together for the first two years after the war, you raise Cal together, but one day you just stopped loving him. Now why the hell did you do that?" Ginny waited.

There was a long pause.

"For once someone has made you speechless Hermione. You were happy Hermione. You were so bloody happy, we were all expecting the two of you to get married, or elope, you were just that happy with each other… but that never happened. You just quit. For the longest time you did nothing with us, you shut us all out. You didn't tell anyone anything." Ginny said.

"I… there were problems."

"Like what? Because he was a Death Eater, and it's burned into his flesh?" Pansy winced as Ginny's words that made her remember a darker time in her history. The words also stung Hermione, as they were close to home. "Get over yourself, so what he made bad choices, he made up for them. Obviously they don't bother you that much seeing as how he's at your house all the time anyways."

"Like I said, there were problems that you don't know about." By now the café had cleared out from the scratchy arguing from the group of girls.

"You really don't think I know? Who on earth thought that Draco would be more of an open person than you. So guess what, Draco came that very night that you left him, he told Harry everything. So what there was a miscarriage, you work out those problems together. But I can't believe you told him that you couldn't be together because he was a Death Eater." These words shocked Pansy and Luna, seeing as how it was the first time they heard about this. "You selfish bitch, you can forget it if you think we're going to stand by your side at this wedding, anymore." Hermione's mouth was open, but words did not come out and she closed and then opened them again.

Ginny started to storm out, Luna was getting up. Pansy seemed to be lost on what to do until Ginny took her hand and guided her in there storming out.

_What have I done?_ Hermione put her head in her hands trying to think on what her next move should be. _This is far too fucked._

"Miss, uhm, here's the bill," said a the unlucky waitress that got suckered into giving the stressed woman her bill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **well i think this story will be over soon, who knows.

**tfobmv18:** You make me want to write.  
**bcain17:** I am rather pleased with Hermione getting yelled at i must say.  
**Thu:** i was hoping it wouldnt sound like many others, thanks.  
**PyroAngel8605:** haha.  
**EpicLoVeFan:** the best friends are basically the ones that tell you you're wrong :P

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ginny?"

"Yes Pansy."

"Where was I when Draco bared his soul to Harry?"

"You were trying to convince Luna to put your anniversary in the paper."

"That long ago?"

"Yep."

The Marriage Law was introduced late in the night, no one would hear a word of till the afternoon of the first. Since Hermione's lunch date with the girls her and Draco did not speak to each other unless it involved their son. Said son was dressed formally and hating it.

The door creaked open.

"Hermione?" And there she was, in all her wedding dress glory.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" Her voice was slightly on edge with all her nerves of the day getting to her.

"I wanted to talk."

"Clearly I'm busy."

"And it's obvious that I don't care." And he truly did not give a damn.

"Well talk then leave." She turned her back to him to face her mirror to put on the last snip-bits of make-up all the while looking at his reflection from the corner on her eye.

"Don't marry him."

"Not this again. Look Draco, Mike is a good guy, he's not some zombie or whatever you think he is. He'll be there for Cal when you can't be." She sounded confident when she said that.

"You don't know anything on the Marriage Law Hermione, Cal has to take his family name."

"Then take custody of him!" She wanted to scream, and scream, and scream till she could scream no more. She wanted her wedding day to be magical, but because of Draco, all the magic seemed to go.

"Obviously he would stay with you," he said. Draco had pleaded with her, begged her even. "Why do you hate me so much?"

It broke her very heart, "I wasn't happy."

Draco was glad that no one was in the room with them, he had seen his son running around with James. It a fit of rage of hearing those three little word he grabbed to closest thing to him, begin a glass frog for luck, and threw it just inches left to the mirror, to which she sat in front still not turning to face him.

"How the fuck weren't you happy?" Anger seethed out of every word. However Hermione seemed to have lost her voice at the moment. "God Hermione, one miscarriage, you were barely a six weeks into it. Astoria went through three! Three fucking miscarriages before having her girl. She was eight months with the first one when it died, now that is something that would break up a marriage. Have you seen Ron lately? They aren't able to have anymore children… that is something that can make people drift. But have you seen them? Fucking right as rain those two."

She finally turned around, bringing her fingers to the edge of her eyes to stop tears. "We were so young, we got thrown into something we weren't ready for. Something that wasn't going to last."

"Ya we did, but we managed. The fuck is wasn't going to last? How could you know that? You broke us apart because you didn't think I'd continue to love you?"

"I was scared, I was nervous, who knows what you would do."

"What are you talking about?"

"At seventeen you already slept with half the girls in our year, we wouldn't have lasted, don't say we would have. I was protecting myself. I let you stay around, Cal needs you, he always will. God you were with someone a month after we broke up Draco, I couldn't take it. I told everyone I was fine, that it didn't bother me, but it did. I waited, and I found someone that won't leave me down the road for someone younger, prettier, Mike will be there for me. I'm sorry."

"Hermione-"

There was a knock at the door, a knock that she'd been waiting for forever. A knock that would end their conversation.

"Draco, when you stop loving me in a year or two, maybe then we can have this discussion. Till then I'm getting married to someone I care very deeply about." She said as she maneuvered her way around him in her wedding dress, and while turning to knob she gave one final look at the man who appeared broken.

"I won't stop loving you," he whispered as he caught her gaze. She sighed and walked out the door. Then talking to himself he said, "It might seem like obsession, but I'm not going to lose you." He did feel like he was stalking her.

Everyone was to be seated ten minutes ago. From the corner of his eye he noticed the door open just barely as a tall skinny redheaded body came in, taking the seat in the isle in the back just across from him. Always right on time? Yes, the backseat was the best, easier for him to run out if need be.

Hermione had already walked up to the alter, the Minister himself had decided to do the first binding marriage. Works were said about loving, for all eternity, marriages, then those fated words made themselves known.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece."

She expected so much out of that statement. Luna said nothing, Harry said nothing, Ginny said nothing. And Draco who had sat way in the back had said nothing, though he was worried about what would happen next seeing as how nothing was happeneing to begin with. Nothing was said and now. The Ministry barely had time to continue talking however when he started to go on with the ceremony.

"Excuse me, it seems that this wedding cannot be continued," Percy Weasley said as he got up from his seat which was across from Draco. "I was waiting to see if other would have a problem with this marriage, but none seemed to speak up."

"What do you have to say Mr. Weasley?" asked the Minister. "What would force these two people apart?"

"It would seem that miss Granger here is already married." Percy had said and Hermione looked to the back of the room to where she knew Draco would be sitting.

Indeed he was sitting, with a smirk on his face.

It seemed that Hermione Granger knew who was to blame. Hitching up her wedding dress she stomped over to his seat, and by the time she got there he was already standing and was about to make his exit.

"Don't you fucking go anymore Malfoy," she hissed. Mumbles and grumbles were heard in the background. Same with some cheers and 'thank Merlin's.

"Well Hermione, what a lovely day, didn't expect to see you here," Draco replied to the hysterical woman in front of him.

"I'm married?" Her voice was loud and angry when she asked him.

"Well Granger - guess I shouldn't be calling you that, it would appear so." He said to her, trying to be as calm as possible. He glanced over her shoulder to look at the man that would have been her husband, he looked dreadful, like shit was about to fly out of his mouth. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione. "What do I call you now?"

"I don't know, what do we call me?" She yelled back to Percy full of anger, "What's the name now Percy?"

"That would be Malfoy."

Everyone was far to focused on the dynamic duo to pay attention to the man stepping behind the Minister and out of the scene, his handsome face turning into a dark musky color as his clothes seemed to blend into his skin.

The magic was truly gone on this day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Malfoy? I'm a fucking Malfoy?" Thank Merlin Ron took the children out of the room so they wouldn't have to hear such language, besides he knew about their marriage. It didn't happen too long ago.

"Yes Hermione," It's not like her could call her Granger. "It seems that somehow you are a Malfoy, I can't believe you married me without my consent. I'm appalled by your actions, if you wanted me you could have just told me."

"What- urg- you inconsiderate bastard, I did not marry you." She pointed at his chest, and she poked and poked him, poked him hard. "You- you- you, I was going to say no! You just had to ruin my moment didn't you, of all the things."

Harry Potter realized something, shouldn't Mike be angry and stomping all over the place? Should he not be appalled by the fact that his wife was already married, or that she wasn't going to marry him? Shouldn't Mike be saying 'You fucker,' and punch Draco in the face? Harry turned back to look at the man, who was no where in site. There was however a darker manlike creature standing in as much of the shadows as one could while outside in the middle of the afternoon with the sun shining as bright as it could. The moment Harry knew it would be outside he didn't want to go knowing that it would be nippy out, but thankfully for magic the weather in the area was charmed to make it like a summer day.

Noticing that Harry had taken out his wand - forever a paranoid Auror he would be - Pansy squeaked catching the attention of the people sitting closest to them. She followed Harry's gaze to see what he was looking at, and again she squeaked causing those who had previously gotten her attention to do as she did. This caused a bunch of gasps and panic sounds.

"You know, I believed the thing in The Quibbler when I actually read it-"

"Hermione?"

"I didn't want to, but it was there fresh as day-"

"Hermione?"

"Most of it did seem like rubbish though, but-"

"Hermione?"

"You could tell that it was actually Mike by the scar on his eyebrow-"

"Hermione!"

"What do you want Harry James Potter," Hermione yelled back at the man who was trying to get her attention for the past few minutes.

"Uhm, well sorry to interrupt and all, but, just look," Harry faced the creature again with his wand drawn.

"The Great Balls of Merlin, what the fuck is that?"

"That Mr. Malfoy would be a doppelganger," Hermione said in a very serious tone.

"You can't be serious?" He muttered, Luna's Paper had guessed _right_.

"Do you not know how many times I had to go back to fix this you filthy mud blood?" The creatures body glistened as light reflected off its skin. "You figured out what I was thirty-one times, you've made this all incredibly difficult."

"What do you mean 'I figured this out'?" Her brain went into overdrive to try and understand the meaning of its words, and of all the days to leave her wand… she should have known better that her wedding day would go as she planned for it. When leaving a man at the alter, one should always bring a wand… not that she had that choice anymore.

The creature scuffed at her, "Why don't I show you, you filth, I bet that pretty little head of yours is dying to know."

Draco was about to threaten words of abuse to the monster if it would continue to degrade his - Draco choked at the word that was running through his mind, oh he loved the word, but Hermione would smack him hard - wife anymore. Before the words could slip out of his thin lips, however, the scenery around them changed, the people changed. Where the walls of the bushes had been there was now a crowded street where automobiles from the early nineteen hundreds whizzed by, honking to prevent people from stepping in their way. Where the creature once stood, now stood a young lady, with golden locks pinned up underneath a hat that in all senses should have never been fashionable. With each second and step closer she took, her looks matured and aged beyond anything magic could actually do. She stopped, only five feet away from Hermione and Draco.

"This, Hermione, is what I can do," her voice was like that of an angle, drawing them in as if she where about to grow fangs and drink their essence of life.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked in a timid voice, almost afraid to speak. However she noticed that the streets were no longer filled as they had been moments ago. It was late… people were heading home to their families… this was a time of need.

"I can tell by that expression that you know where we are."

Hermione's eye caught the attention hanging proudly in a shop window. A flag, actually many flags, flags of their country, and flags of their allies. Slightly turning her head to look left, she noticed the street signs. Her eyes grew in awe. "London, England, nineteen seventeen. H-how is this possible?"

Draco was shocked at her discovery, he too looked around, and came to same conclusion, but how was it possible to be in the past? During the first world war no less.

"Come now Hermione, you of all people should be aware of what we're capable of, true I've had to live through the era to come back to it, and there's no going back to kill someone, which is truly the only downside. We're not all bad, Maria was almost beaten to death by her husband, in a way I saved her, and killed the bastard."

"Oh no you aren't, you aren't good at all." At least now Hermione knew she couldn't be killed here.

"What is your problem with Quidditch?" Draco asked in a stern voice. The doppelgangers voice laughed out.

"That was simple - jealousy. We weren't allowed to play. However I was the only one to take offense to that. But the other soon changed their minds as the Ministry limited everything," the last word was sounded out in a painfully slow motion. The motions around them changed again and his words faded out. "Someday Malfoy, we will meet again, we will finish this."

"Hermione!" About a dozen voices choked out at the sudden reappearance of the bride. Malfoy felt snubbed by the lack of people shouting his name, but that would be for another day.

"Well Draco," her words were coming out slowly, but he didn't mind, it felt go to be back, and when that doppelganger came back at least he'd know what he was dealing with. She ignored the voices asking questions and finished one of her own. "We have a child, and somehow we're married…"

"Where do we go from here Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco finished her sentence with a grin on his face.


End file.
